


Decadent

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [26]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mafia AU, Bratting, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Food Kink, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: For his birthday, Aspen promised to do as Niji ordered. It's harder than she expected when he does his utmost to push her back into her regular brat mode.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Niji/Original Female Character(s)
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948870
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Decadent

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 14 [NSFW] - Dom/Sub**

“Isn’t this nice?”

Aspen supposed it wasn’t unpleasant. Niji had eaten at least half of the birthday cake she picked up for him, before she caught him smiling at her with  _ that _ look on his face. It wasn’t long before she found herself laid back on the table, clothes on the floor, cake smeared from collarbone to thighs. The sugar tingled on her skin - moreso when Niji (still seated at the table properly, fully dressed to boot) lowered his mouth onto another sensitive patch of skin, licking and sucking the bits of cake and chocolate frosting directly off of her.

“It’s nice,” Aspen agreed, face flushed as he busied himself just below one of her tits, licking along its curve and sweeping his tongue right up over the nipple. It made her squirm against the wooden tabletop, elbows growing sore as she tried to keep herself propped up. She opened her mouth to speak again when she felt teeth on her nipple, turning her intended remark into a startled squeak.

“I’m sorry, did you say something?” Niji straightened back up, wiping the excess chocolate and buttercream from around his mouth with a napkin. Behind his hand, Aspen could see the smirk spreading from ear to ear. 

“No,” Aspen answered through gritted teeth, forcing a smile of her own. She’d promised to be a good girl for his birthday, but it seemed as though Niji was having fun testing her. That was the second time he’d bitten her in under ten minutes. Not that she minded the bite - she didn’t mind at all when daddy bit her, really - it was that he was biting harder and harder, knowing she couldn’t retaliate like he deserved.  _ That _ was unfair. So were the nips at her throat, his fingers teasing just outside her opening when he'd smeared the cake up and down her thighs. Niji knew it, too. And that was precisely why he was doing it. "I didn't say anything."  


“Good.” Setting the napkin back down on the table beside her thigh, Aspen watched Niji use a spoon to scoop up a decent helping of cake from around her navel. Grinning - and maintaining eye contact - he turned the spoon upside-over away from the table. Confused, Aspen peered over the edge of the table, and saw chocolate cake and bright white frosting splattered on the toe of one of his polished leather shoes. 

Oh no.

“Clean it.” Aspen knew a direct order when she heard one. Sitting all the way up, she reached for the napkin, and Niji grabbed her by the wrist.

“No no.” Clicking his tongue slightly, he shook his head. “Using the napkin would be a waste of cake. Go down and eat the cake where I’ve so helpfully left it for you.”

Aspen felt her mouth contorting into a grimace before she could stop herself. Niji noticed it - he would’ve been blind to overlook such an obvious expression of distaste - but she saw him only smiling wider still as he hand squeezed her wrist tighter. “Come on. Like a good girl.”

Cursing and swearing at him within the confines of her head, Aspen slowly climbed off the table, large chunks of cake and crumbs dripping off of her and peppering her once-clean kitchen floor. She didn’t look Niji in the eye as she sank to her knees in front of him - she wouldn’t give the birthday boy the satisfaction. Breathing deeply through her nose, she began to lower herself onto her hands as well.

“Ah, there’s no need for that.” Niji lifted his shoe, bringing it right to Aspen’s face. She pulled back a bit, narrowly avoiding a smear of frosting across her nose. Her cheeks flushed with anger as her hands balled up in fists. Oh, he was certainly testing his luck. Even naked and smothered in cake, she had more dignity than this. “Hurry up. Don’t waste time down there; I need you back up on the table. It looks like those sweet tits of yours need another tongue bath.”

Closing her eyes as her indignation bubbled inside her, Aspen brought her mouth to his shoe, gingerly licking up the cake and buttercream. The cake came off easily enough, but the buttercream only seemed to slide all over the leather. Aspen chased it with her lips, trying to catch as much as she could without involving her tongue. Every time she pulled away to look, she could see a larger and larger smear covering the rich leather.

“Making a bigger mess?” Niji mockingly asked, snickering at her. Aspen said nothing, face going darker the longer she stayed kneeling, mouth just above his shoe. “Better hurry up or I’m going to think you want some more.”

She grabbed his shoe with both hands, bringing it to her mouth and sweeping her tongue over the smearing white frosting. It was sweetly vanilla, but she could detect a faint taste of polish beneath. Not the most palatable thing. Taking deep, steadying breaths through her nose, Aspen licked off every last bit, pulling away only when she could see a shine in the leather that hadn’t been there even earlier. The frosting and cake were stuffed in her cheeks, growing soggy with her saliva the longer she refused to swallow.

“Well done!” Niji set the spoon down, exaggeratedly clapping and leering at Aspen as she slowly got to her feet. He grabbed her wrists again - as she had expected he would, as she’d  _ planned  _ that he would - and turned her to face him. Smiling, he looked her up and down, admiring the swaths of cake that coated her otherwise naked body. “And you did  _ such _ a good job. Daddy is proud of you. Did you like it?”

Taking one more deep breath, Aspen smiled back at him, shivers rippling down her spine as a throbbing came to life between her thighs. Not over what she’d just done, no - over what she knew was coming next. That was, if the plan she'd formulated right as her tongue touched his shoe went _just_ right. She could practically feel his mouth and hands on her already, rougher and harder than he'd handled her during their evening so far. Her green eyes met Niji’s blue ones, and she gave him a slow wink.

And then she spit the cake and frosting in his face.


End file.
